Solid state data storage is an advancing technology for data storage applications. Solid state data storage devices differ from non-solid state devices in that they typically have no moving parts and include memory chips to store data. Examples of solid state memory components used for solid state data storage include flash memory and magnetic random access memory (MRAM).